Blitz and Persia
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Inspired by ep. 12 -complete-
1. Emergency

**This fic is based on ep. 12 of Road Rovers. The one with that Space Rover chick, I think she was an Afgan hound. I don't think she has a name. One guy said it was "Persia," so I'll go with that**

* * *

It was another regular day at RR HQ. Nothing bad was going on today so the Rovers decided to go out to the beach near the base today.

"Man really really needed a day off like this," HUnter said as he ran into the water surfboad in hand "Maramaduke has nothing on this,"

"I agree commrad," Exile said making a sand castle

Shag was baraquing, while Muzzle bonced around in his dolly, waiting for the tasty food.

Colleen was sunbathing in her super hott bikini, and of course Blitz ws going to try and get some time with her.

"Hello pretty dog girl," are favorite Doberman said "Need someone to lotion your back?"

"No thanks Fluffy," Colleen said

Blitz decided to quit while he was ahead, or risk getting a karate kick to the chest

"Darn it," Blitz thought "I wish I I had a pretty dog girl that didn't shoot me down all time. Although she still wouldn't be as pretty, but I guess I could manage. Wait, what am I saying? It's not lie a pretty dog girl will just dall out of the sky, "

Just then Master called the Rovers

"Rovers hurry! It's an emergency!"

With that the Rovers little vacation was over an they dased into the base

* * *

A short whie later they were in the briefing room

"Rovers this is a dire sistuation," Master began "The Space Rover has been shot down, I suspect it was Parvos doing. But that' not importaint right now,"

Master then turned on the monitor to show Persia, the Space Rover leader screaming "Mayday! Mayday! Help!"

"What's left of the Space Rover is floting the Pacfic Ocean. Your mission, go and check it for survivors," Master said

"We should've left are trunks on," Colleen joked

"Let hit the Road Rovers," Hunter said

With that they started their mission

* * *

**Y'know I bet this is the first fic with that Space Rover chick in it.**

**I wonder if I shold do one with that Sport dg from ep. 6**

**Hey it's up for grabs then. Go 4 it**

**More l8ter**


	2. The Rescue

The Rovers were now in the Sky Rover flying above the Pacific ocean, searching for the Space Rover.

"Parvos really hit a new low now," Hunter said "He always just goes after us, the A-team. But going after the Space Rovers, that's just a low blow. They don't even have super powers like us. That coward."

Shag said something just then

"You said it Shag," Exile said "And will be sure to do what you said to Grommer to,"

"I of course will find great pleasure in bitting them in the tousies," Blitz said

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile said

"Look Hunter," Colleen said looking out the window at a giant, dog head structure bobbing in the water. "I think we found the Space Rover,"

Hunter tried to make contact with the ship, no response came back.

"Guess we go do some doggy paddling," Hunter said

"Good think I brought my trunks along," Blitz said

"Why do you insist on always being a weird boy Blitz?" Exile asked

With that Hunter, Blitz, Colleen and Exile got geared up and swam to the space Rover, Shag and Muzzle stayed behind to watch the Sky Rover.

* * *

Thanks to a little heat vision from Exile they got in quickly, only to find out that they weren't alone.

Just then a small bunch of cano-mutants attacked.

"Say what you will about Parvo, but he really thought this one through for once," Colleen said as she karate kicked a mutant

"He must've tried to take over the ship so he could find out were are secret headquarters was," Blitz said bitting another mutant

"But are Space Rover comrades fought back and he decided to just make the ship go kablooey," Exile said freezing a mutant

Just then really big mutant was snuck up behind Blitz and began to strangle him

"Blitz!" The Rovers cried, unable to help their friend because of the mutant they were currenlty fighting

Yet just then the sound of a pistol blaster was heard, and the giant mutant fell back with a thud. The sourse of the pistol attack was from an Afgan hound Space Rover. Persia

"Persia, you're alive," Hunter said

"You don't become...the leader...of a Rover team...because you're...a pushover," Persia said. She had been hurt trying to fight off the mutants earlier. She was the only Space Rover alive on the bridge of the ship.

After a few more mutants were beaten the Rovers took Persia to the Sky Rover and began to fly back to Road Rover HQ.

* * *

"Wow you're pretty banged up sweety," Colleen said tending to Persias injuries as they flew home.

"It was terrible," Persia began "Parvos ship just came out of nowhere. We tried to fight back, but he was to strong. In the end most of the Space Rovers were captured. The few that remained with me on the brigde were killed.

Shag said something

"Yes Shag I'm sure he didn't even care about his own mutants when he shot us own," Persia said

"If only we had gotten there sooner," Hunter said slamming his fist on the dashboard of the Sky Rover. "PARVO YOU HEARTLESS FELINE MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Wow I've never seen Hunter get so pissed," Colleen said

Just then Blitz came over to the two female dogs.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Blitz said to Persia "You saved my life to back there, and don't worry we'll get Parvo for what he did,"

"Thank you Blitz," Persia said giving Blitz a little kiss "I know you'll all avenge the lives that were lost this day,"

"Wow," Blitz thought "I got a kiss from a pretty dog girl. Not Colleen, but good,"

"Okay Fluffy lets leave Persia so she can rest," Colleen said taking Blitz away.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Battle on the Horizion

The Rovers and Persia were now all back at the briefing room at Road Rover HQ. Persia had just finished telling the story she had told to the Rovers earlier to Master. Also she had suffered a broken arm, along with a few cuts and bruses from her fight with Parvos mutants.

"From what you have told me Persia," Master began "It sounds like Parvo means to use the captured Space Rovers to locate the whereabouts of this base. Along with the complete destruction of the Road Rovers,"

"Master," Colleen said "Couldn't you just locate where the other Space Rovers are by tracking the little homing devises in their collar tags?" Colleen said

"I'm already starting on it," Master said as he started working to track the Space Rovers. Sadly when the little beacons of their collars appeared on screen, they all found out that they were in a place that none of them could get to now.

"This is bad," Master said "According to the computer Parvos not on Earth. He's orbiting around it in space.

"Parvos really thought this one through," Colleen said

"With the Space Rover out of commissionn theirs no way we can get to him and save my comrads," Persia said

Hunter clenched his fists so tightly, were it not for the protective gloves he was wearing, blood would've strarted to drip from them. If you looked up "pissed" in the dictoary you'd find a picture of him just them.

"Sounds like are worst fears have been realized," Master said worried "Parvo may very well be coming, we have to get ready,"

"But what can we do Master?" Exile said

"What are you worrying about?" Blitz said "We stil have are sercet weaopn, Muzzle. He'll chew up whatever Parvo and Groomer send are way."

"He may send the Space Rovers after us. After he cano-mutaits them." Hunter said "No doubt he'll get of on some twisted pleasure in seeing us attack are fellow Rovers. Grrr..."

Shag said something

"Ya Shag. Parvo probably won't send a small, half-baked bunch this time, either" Exile said

"This won't be a battle," Master said "It's going to be a war,"

Persia gulped in fear just then. Sure she had been in combat before. Yet it was nothing compaired to the magnatude of what Master had said.

"I'll keep watch and alert you all when Parvo returns to Earth," Master said "In the mean time I advise you all stay at the base. Their's no telling when Parvo will strike. Except you Persia, you are free to go home,"

"Master," Persia said "I may be injured, and lack the powers that the Road Rovers have. Yet still I am the Space Rover pack leader, and I won't put my tail between my legs and leave the Road Rovers to battle alone. This is my fight to,"

"Master wait," Blitz asked "Isn't their a way you can modify the transdogmifier to make Persia stronger?"

"Hmmm," Mater thought "It may be possible, perhaps if I..." Mater thought a bit more "Yes, I believe I can do that," he finally said "Yet I'm not certain what kind of power she'd obtain."

"I willing to risk it if it means I can become a better help in the fight," Persia said

"I'll begin work on it imediatly," Master said

With that the Rovers then went to their rooms. Persia shared Colleens for obvious reasons

* * *

**What power will Persia get?**

**more l8ter**


	4. A New Power

Persia sat on the bed in Colleens room, soon she would become a real Road Rover. A super powered canine just like the rest of them. Still though she was worried for her fellow Space Rovers. Who knew what short of torture Parvo was putting them through at this very moment.

"Try not to dwell on it," Colleen said seeing Persia in he worried state "We'll stop Parvo, just like we always have,"

"It's just so upsetting," Persia said "Even when I get my power none of us can do anything until Parvo makes his move,"

"And when that times comes will give him the Muzzling of a lifetime," Colleen said "Along with a few blows of are own,"

"What's it like?" Persia asked just then "Having super powers and all. I mean I once heard you destrioed a stone baracade that a giant flea threw at you with your fist."

"Well it took some of us a bit to learn how to use them," Colleen said "I remember Blitz couldn't retract his claws for a week when he first became a rover, had to be really careful scratching an itch. And when Exile learned he could use heat vision...oh don't get me started on that madness. But once you get control of it, it's awesome,"

"Do you get to choose the power you get?" Persia asked

"No it's more of a suprise kind of thing," Colleen said

The two girl dogs conversation was cut short when Blitz came into Colleens room.

"Master says he's almost done modifying the machine," Blitz said

"Really?" Persia said "That was quick,"

"Ready to be a real Rover?" Blitz asked

"You know it," Persia said as she went back to where the transdogmifier was

As she left though Colleen said to Blitz

"What Blitz? No _pretty dog girl _for me?"

"You just said my name!" Blitz said suprised

"C'mon you two," Persia said

With that Blitz and Colleen follwed Persia

* * *

"Okay I think the transdogmifier should give you a power now Persia," Master said "First we have to change you back to normal,"

"Okay," Peria said as she stepped into the machine and became a regular, Afgan Hound.

"Here we go," Master said as he turned it on again, changing Persia back to Rover from.

When the smoke clreared Persia was no longer wearing her Space Rover uniform. Instead she was in the regular Road Rover armor suit.

"Do you feel any different?" Blitz asked her

"I feel some th..." Just then Persia eyes glowed bright purple and a huge dome of energy suddenly surrounded her.

"W-what's happening?" Persia said

"She can make force fields? Cool," Hunter said

"Persia try and relax," Master said

Persia relaxed and the force field was gone

"We're going to have to work on controlling that," Exile said

"It's a prety awesome power thougth," Colleen said

"And useful," Blitz said

* * *

**Short yes**

**More l8ter**

**And more exciting stuff 2**


	5. WAR!

Days passed, and still no word of Parvo returning to Earth.

Persia was now outside of RR HQ, training with the other Rovers, and testing out the limits of her new power.

"Okay I'm ready," Persia said as she made a giant force field dome appear over her.

"I'll go first," Exile said as he fired his eye beams at Persias sheild, which held up to the mighty huskys attack.

"Guess it's time to take it up a notch," Colleen said "Shag get your launcher,"

Shag then pulled out a lawnchair from his fur

"No Shag your launcher," Colleen said

Shag the pulled out his rocket launcher, and after being told to turn it around (cause he was pointing it the wrong way) he fired. Persia force field still held strong.

Blitz and Colleen then tried clawing and kicing it, and Hunter even unleashed Muzzle on it. Yet even with their combined might, it wasn't enough to break through the Space Rovers new power.

"Wow, nothing can get through that thing Persia," Hunter said

Persia then let down her field, only to then feel very woozy and almost pass out. Luckly Blitz caught her before she hit the ground.

"Putting up force field takes a lot out of me still," Persia said

"Don't worry," Blitz said "You''ll get stronger,"

"Thank you for catching me," Persia said

The two Rover now gazzed into eachothers eye, and looked as though they were about to kiss. Yet just before their lips could connect, Master then called them into the briefing room.

* * *

"Rovers," Master began "The computer has showed that Parvo has finally landed back on Earth,"

"Just tell us where he is Master," Hunter barked "It's about time he gets what's coming to him,"

"Well the computer says that they are somewhere in Australia," Master said

"Great. So we get over there, beat up Parvo, and save the Space Rovers," Exile said

"No, Parvo will know we'd try that," Master said "This must be some kind of trap. Oblivously the remaining Space Rovers must've finaly cracked and revealed the location of our base. Therefore Hunter, Colleen, Exile, and Shag. You will go and investigate. The rest of yu stay here, I'm sure Parvo will be coming,"

"Then we should stay here and fight to protect you Master," Colleen said

"No the Space Rover are in Australia, no doubt they are seriuosly injured," Master said

"Master's right," Hunter said "We got to help them, and fast."

With that the four Rovers got into the Sky Rover and were off, the remaing three stayed behind with Master, waiting for the fight Parvomight bring to them.

* * *

After a few hours of flying the Rovers the Rover reached their destination

"Hunter look I see them," Colleen said seeing four doglike creatures below

With that Hunter landed the Sky Rover, and they got out to help their comrads.

"Don't worry Sace Rovers we're here to help," Hunter said

"Oh I beleve it's you who will need help Rovers," Groomer said suddenly appearing

"Groomer," Colleen said

"Yes, and here are your friends, with a couple of upgrades," Groomer said showing that the Space Rovers had been turned into cano-mutaints

"You monster!" Hunter said really pissed off

"Destroy them!" Groomer ordered

With that the Road Rovers and mutant Space Rovers fought

* * *

Back at RR HQ, Blitz and the others were also in combat. Parvo had come, and he brought and army of mutant dogs wth him.

Persia had put up a giant force field to defend the base that Parvos minions were currenlty hammering

"Yes soon the Rovers will be no more!" Parvo said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Ending

Parvoo and his army of muntaints continued to pound away at Persias force field.

"Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Persia said feeling herself getting weaker and weaker

"Master where are the others?" Blitz asked getting Muzzle ready to attack

"Still in Australia," Master said "And no doubt fighting Groomer,"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Sorry Space Rovers, but I have no choice," Colleen said delivering a powerful kick to one of their guts, followed by a fist to the face.

Exile iced another, and Shag knocked another one out.

Now their was nothing standing between Groomer and a world of hurt.

"No! Please! Don't!" Groomer pleaded. Yet her cries for mercy fell on deaf ears. Hunter gave her the beating of a lifetime. Unleashing all his rage on what she and Parvo did to their allies. When he was done she had a broken nose and leg, along with scratches and bruises all over her

"We better get the Space Rovers and Groomer contained on the Sky Rover," Colleen said

"Yeah, Parvos probably got a big bad guy doggy army at the base already," Exile added

With that they got to work and hurriedly flew home to aid Blitz, Persia, Muzzle, and Master.

* * *

Back at the base, Persia couldn't keep it up any longer. She fainted as her force field now vanished

"Persia!" Blitz cried

Just then the sound of Parvos minions bashing the doors to the base was heard

"Oh no they're inside," Master worried

"Muzzle go and take care of the ones at the front door," Blitz said unleashing the wild dog "I'll take care of the rest, Parvo wouldn't be dumb enough to go with just a head on assault.

And Blitz was right, soon enough Cano-muntaints were storming the briefing room, they had gotten in through windows, the ceiling, even the air vents.

If Blitz had ever wished for an all you can bite tousie place, he now had it. Blitz fought violently to protect Master and Persia, clawing and bitting every freaky dog that came his way.

Sadly numbers got the better of him, and even Muzzle who were now both pinned down by Parvos canines.

A few moments Parvo stepped into the briefing room with Muzzle in a special net strong enough to hold the crazy dog

"Well Shepard, we meet again," Parvo saiid holding his blaster that he had on his robot arm aimed at Master.

"Parvo you monster, this is the lowest you've ever gone!" Master said

"Thankyou for those kind words," Parvo said "Now goodbye!"

Parvo fired his weapon, yet before the blast could hit master, a force fiel then surronded him

"What?" Parvo said confussed

"You...don't...hurt...Master," Persia said awake now.

"Oh, I remember you, you're one of those Space Rovers." You must be a tough one to not get captured by me, or killed.

Parvo aimed his weapon at her now. Persia was to weak to create another field, yet before he could fire, Blitz broke free of his enemis and sliced his robot arm off

"AH!" Parvo screamed

"No one hurts my pretty dog girl! Or my other pretty dog girl (Colleen)!

"Grrr, destroy him!" Parvo cried

Yet just then the rest of the Road Rovers crashed n trough the ceiling and began to fight Parvos minons

"Let get him Rovers!" Hunter said

In the End Parvo was beaten, and turned back into Boots the cat (remember the time travel episode?) all his minons were changed back to normal, along with the Space Rovers returned to Cano-spaen form.

"Well it looks like Parvos finished for good," Colleen said

But just tthen Groomer, who wa now being held by Shag at the moment freed herself, gabbed Parvo the ca and tried to escape. And she would have gotten away had Persia not stuck her in a force field.

"NOOOO!" Groomer cried, Parvo the cat meowed a no to.

* * *

Months later the Space Rover was fixed and Persia was ready to resume her duties with her fellow Space Rovers.

"Wait!" Blitz said "Persia, I-I love you. Please, stay with me and the Road Rovers. You''ll be a big help to us,"

I'm sorry Blitz," Persia said "But my duty is up there in Space, yours is hear with your friends. Plus that Colleen chick told me she's got the hotts for you,"

"Colleen said that!" Blitz said suprised

Persia did give Blitz a quick goodbye kiss before leaving as she went up into Space once again.

"You gonna miss her?" Colleen said walking over

"Ya," Blitz said. A tear ran down his cheek

"Oh come her Blitz you hunk of dog meat," Colleen said giving him a smooch. She really did love that Doberman. Blitz felt much better now

"I get kissed by two pretty dog girls, and in ess than five minutes," Blitz thought

The End

* * *

**Ya I could never break the whole BlitzxColleen thing I do**

**Persia did put a bit of variety in it though for a bit at least.**


End file.
